Hero of a Thousand Worlds
by Gigabyte2598
Summary: Follow the Story of our hero as she fights for her own survival. how will she fare against the greatest hero ever known because even immortals can die. Rated T for Torture and major violence.
1. Introduction

**This intro is going to be a bit short, so do not say this chapter was a bit short because you should be fully aware why, the reason well I need the suspense (and 10 ok maybe 5 reviews) before I post the new chapter. So get reviewing. **

Hi my name's Gen, and I'm here to tell you my story and the story of many other great heroes. I need you to bear with me so you can see how my story ends. Well, you could probably guess it since you're still alive but how we got here is still a mystery. So I guess we should start at the beginning.

I was 15 years old and I was staying in the unclaimed cabin. The war of the gods had finished and things were finally getting back to normal, but not for me, because for me things are never that simple. Queue flashback.

**If you have read any of the following, or watched any of the following read it:**

**1. Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Post the last Olympian)**

**2. Avatar the Last Air-bender (Post Nightmares and Daydreams)**

**3. Maximum Ride (Up until Just after Dylan joins)**

**4. Danny Phantom (Everything up to Phantom Planet)**

**5. Skulduggery Pleasant (Post Dark days)**

**6. Heroes of Olympus (Post series)**

**7. Legend of Korra (Amon has arrived on the scene and Korra has settled in to republic city)**

**8. Teen Titans (Random Continuation)**

**9. Young Justice (When the worlds of the adults and children get divided.)**

**10. All (You must read this section)**

**11. Avengers (Post)**

**12. Jane Blonde (Post)**

**13. Iron Man Armored Adventures (Post Doomsday S2 E20)**

**14. Skulduggery Pleasant (Post the maleficent seven) **

**15. Harry Potter (Only movies –I haven't read the books)**

**If you haven't read or watched these items just read the top in bold of the first chapter for that segment. This will describe the powers that are gained in that world or if you want to give it a read anyway just go ahead.**

**if you are reading this congratulations, if you review this you are amazing and if you favourite this, YOU ARE LEGENDARY. Thank you for any comments or anything. i do not appreciate flames but kind criticism is welcomed. Enjoy**


	2. So it begins

Chapter 1- The Beginning

Gen's P.O.V

It all began one cold summers night. It was Friday so as usual the weekly game of capture the flag was to begin. The unclaimed cabin was on Percy's team as well as, Athena, Hades, Hephaestus, Apollo and Aphrodite. I was posted near the river on the far right of the field, the reason why, well I guess I'm not really one of the best fighters at camp, but that was only because I had arrived only the week before.

I was settling down quite nicely, and I understood most of the concepts.

For some reason I didn't find it that hard to believe that all this existed, it was like I had known it but the memory had faded.

Anyway I was just standing there alert for any campers on the other team who might try and sneak around when all of a sudden there was a dark flash, like the type of black that was even blacker than what hades wore, and there in front of me was a man of pale complexion with a pitch black suit with what appeared to be constellations on it. He looked familiar for some reason. I got into a defensive position with sword at the ready. I could tell that my sword was unbalanced and my stance was off.

That's when the man began to speak, 'Hello Gen, I have been waiting to see you again for a long time. I have missed you so much and look at how you have grown.' The man said.

'Ehh, do I know you?' I said lowering my weapon slightly with a confused look on my face.

I was totally perplexed, 'Oh, okay I guess you cant remember me, it was a long time ago after all. 11 years if I remember correctly.'

'Sorry, not to be rude, but who the hades are you?' I said.

'Gen, I'm Chaos. I'm your father.'

'Wait, what. No my father was killed in a car accident. He was an astronomer working for NASA, you cant be him, and even if you are why didn't you come and see me. I know the demigod rules and all but you're the most powerful being in the universe.'

'Gen, I am your father but I am also deity who has the purpose to keep balance in this world and in all the other worlds. I'm sorry I hurt you by not seeing you, but I gave you everything you ever needed, and now it is time that I need something from you. Gen I need you to become my champion and save the world.

Your quest will be the stuff of legends, and your powers will be astronomical. Your quest if you choose to accept it will be to travel inter-dimension and gain the powers of the greatest heroes from each, but this will not be without hardship and trials. My only regret is that you brother Erebus knows of my plan and will try to stop you in any way he can.'

'Ehh, but how can I do this without growing old and like dying because it could take a very long time to gain these skills? So yeah, I guess that is me accepting the whole champion thing.'

'Yes that might be a problem, but at least that one has an easy solution. Come here, I have two gifts for you, think of it like a make up present for not being there to help you through your life.'

I stepped forward not knowing what to expect. He gripped my shoulders with his hands and they glowed brightly for a second.

'First of all Gen, you now have my blessing, which means you have access to knowledge and power that will help you through your quest and also the ability to contact me via your thoughts so you will always be able to talk to me. Also, you now are a full immortal and thanks to being my daughter you are extremely powerful as well. Also as being my daughter you have the ability to create items for your use. For example you can summon food at will and say if you were to fall off a cliff you could summon a jetpack. Not only this but you can also make items vanish or appear in a set spot which you shall choose later but for now… I just want to be with my girl.'

He walked over to me and gave me a hug, I was so startled by this I stopped and froze but them hugged him back. I had missed all the things that came with having a father, and now I was determined to make up for lost time. Time… wait what was the time,

Oh no I probably missed curfew and oh no. 'Dad, uh I have to get back quickly I missed curfew and well I really don't want to get eaten by the harpy's even if I'm immortal.'

'Okay, but before you go I just need to clear up a few things. One, your quest has already begun and the first part is training from the greatest hero from this world. Percy Jackson, you will need to convince him to train you without telling him my identity. It is imperative that no one finds out who you really are, because if they were it would put you in more danger. Two, well I guess that was number two do not tell people who I am unless they are completely trustworthy and would not tell anyone else. Three, the powers that you will train with Percy are swordsmanship and water abilities. Okay now run, you know you're not the only one who doesn't want you eaten by harpies.'

I took off and found along the way I was really fast now and I did not tire easily, and when I accidentally ran into a tree, it broke, not me. Well I guess I am super fast and strong now, cool.

When I got back to the cabin, I quickly slipped inside and went to bed, much to my dismay that night my dreams were plagued with nightmares, nightmares of betrayal and loss. Little did I know that these dreams were of my future.

Percy's P.O.V

At breakfast I sat with my brother Tyson at the Poseidon table. Dad had allowed him to stay at camp for the rest of the summer with me because of how well he did in the battle of Manhattan.

I was sitting there drinking some blue cola when Tyson said, 'weird girl is glowing Percy.'

'What do you mean Tyson, which girl is glowing?' He pointed his big and beefy fingers over at a girl who sat at the end of the unclaimed table by herself, and much to my disbelief she was indeed glowing, not brightly but softly barely enough to be visible if you took the care.

She looked about 15 or 16 whilst all the other kids at her table were only 10-12. It's strange that she hasn't been claimed yet. I must ask her why, I mean someone should have claimed her by now its been 3 weeks since I made the gods promise to claim their kids by the age of 13.

I finished my usual breakfast of blue waffles and syrup and got up to leave. Then I noticed that the girl at the other table had to. I guess this was as good a time as ever to talk to her. As she was leaving the pavilion I caught up with her and tapped her on the shoulder.

'Hey, umm are you okay, it's just that at breakfast you were kind of glowing.'

She looked around nervously and began fidgeting with her hair 'Oh hi Percy, I kind of wanted to talk to you, umm I have a favor to ask, look I have been claimed in a sense but my father asked something very specific from me. He wants you to train me in my waterpowers and swordsmanship from you. Ahh Percy you okay?' She waved her hand in front of my face. I had to admit that was strange, even for me.

'Wait, you're telling me you have waterpowers? Wait are you like a daughter of Poseidon or something?'

'More like, or something. Now is that a yes or…'

'Okay, that's a yes, but lets clear one more thing up. Why were you glowing at breakfast?'

'Umm, because I was very happy, that I finally figured out who my parent was?' It came out more as a question than a statement and I could tell she was lying. Hey; I'm not that much of a seaweed brain no matter how much Annabeth keeps saying it.

'Look I know we all have secrets and I respect that so if you don't want to tell me that's fine. Look, when do you think it is best to start training?'

'Umm, look I can't have anyone else finding out about you training me personally, so maybe just after dinner during the campfire sing-along?'

'Okay, sounds like a deal.' I walked off to find Annabeth; maybe she could make sense out of this madness. Then I would confront my father, if this girl had waterpowers, maybe dad would likely know who she was, he I might even have a niece. Who knows she might be a daughter of Triton, and that would make her my niece, that was a weird concept.

I wandered over to the arena where the Athena cabin was practicing sword fighting, or in Annabeth's case knife wielding. I saw her in the corner of the arena hacking apart one of the many practice dummies. I walked over and said, 'what did that dummy ever do to you?'

'Hey seaweed brain, what you doing here I thought you had archery practice.' She said throwing her arms around my neck.

'Well, I guess you can say that Chiron finally gave up on trying to teach me archery after about a dozen arrows nearly ended up skewering other campers, he said something about me not being able to hit the board side of a barn from a metre in front of me. Anyway Annabeth, I need your help deciphering something for me.'

'Sure seaweed brain, what do you need help with.'

I spent the next ten minutes talking with Annabeth about the possibilities, and even after talking for that amount of time we still weren't any closer to finding out if anything we were even more confused.

'Thanks Annabeth for trying, I'm sure we'll figure it out soon. Anyway I'm off to see my father and hang with him, he said something about going deep-sea fishing. See ya Annabeth.'

'See ya seaweed brain.' She called back to me as I walked off.

I walked over to the beach where I saw my father dragging a dingy up onto the shore with as much ease as if it was a little plastic kayak.

'Hey Dad.' I called over to my father; I was really excited to finally spend some time with him.

'Hello Percy, you ready to go fishing.' His father asked excitedly.

'You bet. Also on the way there I have a few questions.' I said.

I jumped in the boat with my dad and we shared some idle conversation for a few minutes. A thought then occurred to me, 'hey dad, I thought the gods couldn't interact with their children?'

He nodded, 'well thanks to you that rule has been scrapped and I asked Zeus if I could spend some more time with my son. He agreed since you saved Olympus and all.' He said clapping me on the back.

I smiled as we reached our destination. My father made our rods appear and we cast out. I enjoyed fishing with my father, I caught a few different species like tuna and other various types, but we tossed them all back. It was fun hanging out with my father. I had almost forgot what I was going to ask him.

'Hey dad, umm have a question for you. There is this person at camp a few years younger than me. She wants me to train her, but not in swordsmanship, well yes in swordsmanship… but that's not I mean, but anyway she want's me to train her in water powers.'

My father got a scowl on his face. 'What is her name?' He asked.

'Gen, I think. As far as I know she hasn't been claimed yet.' I said. He nodded a thoughtful look appeared on his face. He scratched his chin.

'Honestly Percy, I have no idea who she is. Keep an eye out, I'll ask your brother if he knows. If he doesn't I'll alert the Olympians.' I nodded and we spent the rest of the day fishing.

**Hello reader i just want to say thank you for taking the time to read this. over time this will grow into an 100, 000 word story which I already have over 60% of but is in little dribbles and i need to fill in the blanks. I will update as much as i can as fast as I can. please review and/or favourite**


	3. Stranger Things

Gen's P.O.V

After my conversation with Percy I decided to the Hephaestus cabin, recently I had made a friend with one of his daughters. Her name was Rachel, but I had nicknamed her Ratchet because of her father.

I walked over to the cabin and knocked on the front door. One of the boys opened the door, 'Yeah.' He said.

'Umm, is Rachel in there?' I asked peeping round the boy in the doorway. He nodded and called inside the cabin.

'Rach, someone's at the door.' He called, a few moments later a familiar face appeared.

'Hey Gen, what you doing here?' She asked embracing me.

'Hey I was looking to ask you if you could make me a balanced sword. Mine is like wonky and unbalanced.' I said.

She smiled, 'of course.' She said coming out of the cabin.

She walked me over to the forges, which were behind the cabins. Well mainly the Hephaestus cabin.

She asked me if I wanted any sword type I wanted. 'I was hoping to get a gladius. Also I was wondering if you could engrave a name into it.' I asked getting excited.

Ratchet smiled warmly, 'Sure, what do you want your sword to be called?' She asked me.

'Well I was thinking I would name it Chaos Storm.' I said and Ratch raise an eyebrow.

'Why that name?' She asked me.

I smiled, 'Someone close gave me the idea.' I said slyly. Ratch shrugged before walking into the forges.

I left and went to the rock-climbing wall to practice with the other unclaimed kids.

I was the oldest one there because all the other kids were under 13 and I well you know why I can't move into a cabin.

I spent the next hour climbing up and down. Thanks to my new strength and stamina I was getting faster and faster.

Once I had finished there I decided to see if I could improve my archery. It wasn't my worst area, but it wasn't my best either. I needed some practice.

I looked over and saw the hunters of Artemis training. Well it's a good thing I'm not a guy, otherwise I would get skewered but and arrow.

I walked up to one of the free stations and picked up the bow and slung a quiver of arrows over my back.

I pulled out an arrow and notched it into position. I hoped that my fathers blessing would help improve my archery, because if what the campers say is true about Percy's archery skills I wasn't going to get any help there.

I pulled back the string breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth. I lined up the shot and released. I lowed my bow to see where the arrow hit. I smiled when I saw it was very close to the bull's eye.

I repeated this but this time it got closer, and within a few more shots I finally hit the dead centre. I smiled triumphantly, better make sure it wasn't a fluke, I thought as I drew another arrow, another bull's eye.

Through all this I failed to notice the hunters watching me. I didn't realize until a hand rested on my shoulder. I turned to see Thalia and Artemis standing in front of me. I bowed, 'hello Lady Artemis and Thalia.' I greeted.

I stood back up straight, 'what is your name?' Artemis asked.

'My name is Gen.' I replied to the moon goddess.

'Gen, what would you say about becoming a hunter of Artemis?' She asked. I froze, what a hunter of Artemis.

'Uhh, I don't know what to say.' I said, I couldn't just decline a goddess without good reason, even if I had to.

'You could say yes.' Thalia said.

'I would love to accept your offer Lady Artemis, but.' Lady Artemis raised an eyebrow. I stopped mid sentence trying to come up with a valid reason.

'But…' Thalia coaxed.

'I cannot.' I said hoping she wouldn't ask why.

'Why not?' Artemis asked curiously. 'Why would you turn down a chance at immortality?' She asked.

Oh crap I was skating on thin ice here, and I really didn't want to piss off a goddess, but I saw no other way. 'Because, I hanging out with guys and if I became a hunter, I would be unable to hang out with my close guy friends without being criticized by the other hunters.' I said. It was true I did have some guy friends. Outside of camp when I lived with my mother, well that was before the monster attacks got worse. I did try and visit as much as I could.

Lady Artemis raised an eyebrow. 'Are they really worth giving up a chance of immortality though?' She asked me.

I nodded, 'they are Lady Artemis. Some of the best and most loyal I have ever had.' I commented.

'Okay, but that is your choice.' Artemis said before walking back over to the other hunters who were staring with interest.

'But remember, if you ever change your mind.' Thalia let the comment linger in the air.

'Don't worry I will.' She nodded and followed Lady Artemis and met up with the other hunters who were no doubt asking about what had happened.

I sighed and sagged. 'That was close.' I said.

'What was close?' asked a voice behind me. I turned to see a boy, probably from the Hermes cabin; he had that look about him.

'Umm nothing, who are you?' I asked.

'Lucas, Lucas Light.' He said.

'I'm Gen, and you sound like you're from the Apollo cabin, but you look like you're from the Hermes cabin, so which one is it?' I asked.

'Hermes, my mothers last name was light.' He said.

'Oh, anyway what do you want?' I asked. He obviously came here for a reason.

'I was just wondering why Lady Artemis was wanting to talk to you.' He said.

'She wanted me to join the hunters.' I said.

'Well what did you say?' he asked.

'No, I couldn't. I….' I stopped. 'What does it matter to you anyway?' I asked suspiciously.

'Just curious.' He said holding his hands up in surrender. 'So what cabin you in?' He asked steering the convosation away from the topic.

'Unclaimed.' He raised his eyebrows. 'I have been claimed sort of… like I know who he is but well, they don't have a cabin for him.' I said.

'Really who is he?' Lucas asked.

'That's for me to know and for you to never find out.' I said, I started walking away because the conch horn signaled for Lunch.

'Hey wait up.' Lucas said running and catching up with me.

'What?' I asked starting to get irritated.

'What, can't a guy walk with his friend to lunch?' He asked joking.

I smiled; I think I just made a new friend. We walked to lunch and sat down. Things were beginning to look up for me.

That night after dinner I met up with Percy at the beach. 'You ready?' He asked.

Flash Back

Just before dinner Ratch had come up to me carrying a parcel.

'Hey you know my birthday was last month, right?' I asked jestingly.

'Haha, then I guess I should give this to someone else then?' She said smirking before turning about to walk away.

'Now look who's the funny guy.' I said. She turned back around to face me.

'Here it is.' She said before she unwrapped the blade. It had a sheath attached to it. 'I made that sheath for your birthday but I wasn't able to give it to you on time.' She said before handing it to me.

I put it around my waist admiring the craftsmanship. 'Well if this is the sheath I can't wait to see the actual sword.' I joked. Ratch smiled before unwrapping the rest of the parcel.

The blade was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. I picked it up and found the blade felt balanced in my hand. I studied the lettering engraved in ancient Greek. 'Wow this is amazing.' I said giving it a test slash. 'Dude you did this in one afternoon?' I asked.

'Yes and no.' She replied, 'I had already started this one and decided to flair it up and reconfigure it for you.' She finished.

'Well, consider me impressed. Your name is well earnt, Ratchet.' I said admiring the blade for a second longer before sliding it into my sheath. I gave her a hug. 'Thank you.' I said.

'What are friends for?' She exclaimed hugging me back. We released and she said goodbye. I walked down and met Percy.

End Flash Back

'You bet.' I said drawing my blade. He drew riptide and uncapped it, and it sprang into its sword form.

'Okay fist lets see what you can do.' He said. We spent the remainder of the night figure out what I could, which wasn't much, and couldn't, which was in abundance, do.

**Sorry the chapter is so short I just needed to post as much as i could and this is a far as i have written for this section at least. thanks review and favourite**


End file.
